


Tricks and Treats

by Inuy21



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Hawke being Hawke, Hawke gets a surprise at the end, Holiday Fic Exchange, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Purple Hawke, hawke mostly fails at her prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuy21/pseuds/Inuy21
Summary: After finding a mask in the trash, Hawke decides to pull some pranks on her friends.





	Tricks and Treats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoddessTiera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessTiera/gifts).



> This was done for a Halloween fic exchange over on The Write Moment's Discord.

Like most things Hawke found, the mask had been trash. It was old and the paint was chipping off it, but the twisted intricacy of the design remained intact. Holding the mask up high, Hawke turned it this and that trying to figure out what it was supposed to resemble. 

The mouth was disfigured and opened, the top almost opposite from the bottom. The eyes were warped around the edges, more oval than round. Then there was the…skin? Twisted grooves and wrinkles completed the horrifying look. Was it meant to look like a demon’s face? She wasn’t sure but that’s what it resembled. 

A bit of polish and paint made it much more terrifying, all the better to sneak around and scare her friends. Hawke grinned at her accomplishment, eager to see how her friends would react and hopefully wouldn’t maim or kill her in the process of her prank. She snorted at the thought, though it gave her another idea that might cajole her so-called victims into forgiving her. 

Orana helped with the baking and making sure the goodies were secured in cloth bags that Hawke tied to her waist in an attempt not to crush or lose them. She slipped the mask under the tunic she wore so she could easily pull it out when needed. With one final check to make sure everything was in place, Hawke headed out of the estate onto the streets of Kirkwall. 

The first stop was Aveline, who was in her office at the Viscount’s Keep. Hawke stopped just outside the Guard Captain’s door, sliding the mask from her tunic and fitting it over her face before charging into the room like a crazed demon. Aveline popped up from her desk, sword already unsheathed and pointed at Hawke who had stopped on the opposite side. Hawke laughed as she pushed the mask on top of her head. 

“Hawke,” Aveline growled, the grip on her sword loosening but not sheathing it. “I could have killed you.”

Hawke sidled up to the desk, untying one of the cloth bundles. “But you didn’t.” She beamed as she held the treats out. When Aveline winged a brow, Hawke teased, “Nothing bad, I promise. To make up for scaring the wits out of you.”

Finally sheathing her sword, Aveline took the bag from Hawke and weighed it in her hand. “Not coin,” she murmured before untying the bundle. A twitch of a smile appeared as Aveline looked from her treats to Hawke. “Candy?”

“For your troubles.” Hawke winked. “Now, I must be on my way. Plenty of folks to scare with this,” she said, dragging the mask back over her face and covering her cheeky grin. 

“Hawke,” Aveline called, serious as ever, “just don’t get yourself killed.”

“Never,” Hawke promised as she sauntered out the door, deciding where to go next. 

As she stepped out of Aveline’s office, Hawke tucked the mask back into her tunic for safe keeping as she debated who was going to be her next victim. She could make a short jaunt over to the Chantry to get Sebastian or stop by Fenris’. Maybe she should start in Darktown and make her back up to Hightown? With a decisive nod, Hawke decided to go see Anders. If he was busy, she could get him later… though with the spirit sharing his body, Hawke would have to be careful. 

Taking Aveline’s words to heart, Hawke was cautious as she entered the clinic and looked around. There were a few people milling about, but no patients it seemed as Anders was slouched over his makeshift desk in the back. The mage was engrossed with whatever he was scrawling out even as Hawke tiptoed closer and slipped the mask over her face. 

When she got close enough, she groaned out, “Anders, I don’t feel so good.”

Amber eyes flicked in her direction, his expression dour before registering what he’d seen. Anders jumped back, reaching for his staff as his eyes flashed blue. Hawke quickly pushed the mask off her face to hold in her hands as she grinned. The mage slowly relaxed, though his arm was still extended toward the staff. 

“What is wrong with you, Hawke?” he asked, trying to sound calm and amused but his face was still tight. 

She hummed, a finger tapping at her chin. “Do you really want to get into that now?”

One side of Anders’ mouth quirked up as he shook his head. “Good point. Was there a particular reason you were wearing that mask?”

“Nope,” Hawke answered. “Just found it and thought I’d have some fun.” 

When she went to hand the cloth bag to Anders, he stepped back. Hawke’s grin melted away at the reaction. She hadn’t meant to scare him into not trusting her, but there wasn’t much she could do about it now. 

Hawke tossed the bag onto his desk. “It’s just candy. No more pranks, I swear.” She held up her hands to show she was innocent, making Anders smile. 

“Thank you, but…”

“They’re yours. Do with them what you like, Anders,” she told him, giving the mage a warm smile before turning to leave.

On her way to Merrill’s, Hawke decided to swing into The Hanged Man. Glancing at the bar, a certain lady pirate was missing so Hawke jogged up the stairs to Varric’s room. Dawning the mask, she barged into the room doing her best impression of a crazed demon. Varric jumped, hand over heart then started laughing.

“Got me that time, Hawke,” he quipped, his laughter dying down and his hand lowering from his chest to the table he stood beside.

Hawke removed the mask, stashing it back in her tunic with a disappointed look. “Not good enough. You could have at least grabbed for Bianca,” she complained through a growing smile. 

Varric chuckled, shaking his head. “You’ll never be that good, but you’re more than welcome to keep trying your hand.”

Untying the bag at her waist, she tossed it at the dwarf who snatched it out of the air. “Now I must be off before I get spotted.”

She ducked her head behind a raised arm, Varric bidding her a farewell through his laughter as she disappeared out of the door and back into the tavern. Of course, Isabela hadn’t shown up in the last few minutes, so Hawke would have to keep a lookout for her while walking around.

Sidling up to Merrill’s door, Hawke once again covered her face in the ugly mask before knocking on her friend’s door. The elf wasn’t fooled at all when she opened the door to the masked face. 

“Hawke!” Merrill answered in her jovial tone. “What are you doing here? What’s the mask for? Do you have a new mission?”

With a silent sigh, Hawke removed the mask and smiled at her friend. “I was trying to scare you.”

“Why?” Merrill questioned, curiosity lacing her voice and features. 

It took Hawke some time to explain the concept to Merrill. The elf inviting the Champion inside for some water and a comfortable place to sit as they chatted. When Merrill comprehended the joke, she giggled then asked if she could join Hawke. 

“Next time,” Hawke promised with a smile, untying the bag from her waist and handing it to Merrill. 

Merrill accepted the bag, opening it to inspect the contents. “Hawke,” she gushed, “thank you. You are too sweet.” 

Hawke laughed, shaking her head. She could be here all day arguing that point and how much sweeter Merrill was than her, but Hawke had a few more friends to chase down and scare. Though her plan wasn’t working out as well as she hoped. So, she said goodbye to Merrill and headed back toward Hightown. 

On her way there, Hawke kept an eye out for Isabela. Glancing down alleyways to find the rogue pirate but having no luck. Hawke was in Hightown before she spotted Isabela heading toward The Blooming Rose. Sneaking up on Isabela would be difficult, but Hawke attempted it anyway as she shifted through the crowd and against the walls of buildings. The mask obscured her face and she was just a few paces behind the pirate when Isabela turned and tackled her. 

Raucous laughter filled the small alleyway as Isabela pinned Hawke to the cobblestones. “You weren’t even trying,” Isabela scolded playfully. 

Hawke scoffed, kicking out from under the pirate then removed the mask and dusted off before pouting, “I was. Not my fault you were out, moving around and spotting me.”

Isabela laughed again, this time quieter and huskier. It made Hawke pout more, trying to garner sympathy where there would be none. When Hawke went to untie one of the bags from her hip to continue her failing prank, they were gone. She started to panic, thinking that perhaps she had lost them somewhere along the way from Merrill’s before noticing that Isabela was tossing one of the bags into the air. 

“And what are these if not coin, Hawke?” the pirate asked with a grin while Hawke crossed her arms. 

“Treats,” Hawke huffed, a smile tugging at her lips, “to make up for scaring you, obviously. So, if you would be so kind to return two of them.”

Isabela handed over the stolen goods, keeping one for herself. “Maybe you’ll have better luck with the last two victims,” she said, giving Hawke a wink then headed toward The Blooming Rose with a wave. 

Hawke’s next stop was the Chantry where Sebastian should have been… hopefully he wasn’t out and about, too. Tucking her hands behind her back, she explored the building, looking and listening for her target. When she spotted him, though, a familiar head of silvery white hair stood with him. Hawke paused, hidden behind a pillar as she spied Sebastian’s hand resting on Fenris’ shoulder in a friendly gesture while they talked.

She couldn’t deny the curiosity bubbling inside her, seeing the two men conversed, but she reached inside her tunic to prep for her prank. The mask brushed against the fabric of her outfit and she noticed Fenris tense, his hand slowly reaching for the hilt of his sword. Sebastian’s hand squeezed Fenris’ shoulder, also noticing the motion.

“Hawke, if you would be so kind as to come out,” Sebastian called, head turned in her direction. “I’d rather not have anything destroyed.”

Muttering a curse, Hawke emerged from her spot. The mask dangled in her fingertips, useless now that she’d been found out. “I need to stop hanging out with rogues,” she mumbled, stepping forward as both men turned toward her.

Fenris’ hand lowered, clutching at his side while his eyes dart away from meeting hers. Sebastian nudged him as silence reigned between the trio. Hawke wasn't sure what to make of the situation, wondering what she interrupted. When Fenris glanced at Sebastian, it made Hawke suspicious. Were they up to something? Had they heard about her pranks?

Hawke attempted to shake the paranoia away, but she caught the soft smile Sebastian gave Fenris and the slight tremble of Fenris’ hand that brushed through his hair. Her fingers clutched the mask as Fenris approached her. Somber green eyes met hers, the barest of smiles twitches on his lips.

Then he reached for her. A hand took hold of her free one. “Marry me.”

“What?” she asked. Her ears were ringing, and surely she hadn’t heard Fenris correctly.

“Will you marry me, Marian?” he asked again.

She gave him a nervous laugh, glancing at Sebastian before back at Fenris. “This is a joke, right? You’re pranking me before I could get you?”

Fenris’ brows creased and they both looked to Sebastian who seems just as confused before shaking his head. “This isn’t a joke, Hawke,” he told her.

Hawke let out a happy laugh, relief swamping her as her arms wrapped around Fenris’ neck. He barely had time to catch her as she threw all her weight into the kiss almost knocking them both to ground. A grumbled laugh rumbled in his throat while Hawke smothered him in kisses.

“Is that a yes?” Fenris managed to ask between breathes.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Hawke answered enthusiastically, kisses traveling up his jawline to his ear.

A throat cleared, the couple already forgetting that Sebastian stood there. He smiled when they turned to look at him. “Congratulations, but I would appreciate it if you left the Chantry before it goes too far.”

Fenris chuckled, Hawke’s kisses leaving off as her cheek rubbed against his. Then her nose brushed his before she rested her forehead on his. She glanced at Sebastian from the corner of her eye, not wanting to turn away from Fenris.

“Thank you.” Hawke couldn't keep the breathless laugh from slipping out. Fenris pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of her mouth while her hand slipped down his arm until their fingers linked. “Maybe it’s best we leave now,” she paused and leaned back to look at Fenris.

The smirk he wore was all the answer Hawke needed. She stepped back, though their fingers remained connected so she could tug on it. Hawke’s entire focus was on the man she loved and his proposal, forgetting all about the two bags still strapped to her hip as they said goodbye to Sebastian. She also failed to notice the object she dropped. When the couple disappeared, Sebastian walked over to retrieve the mask off the ground.


End file.
